Gone
by somnolent star
Summary: Angsty songfic, about loss, leaving, and truth. My first fic, so please be kind and review.


**Gone** [A/N: My first fic, please be kind, and please review. The song's called "Gone", by *N Sync. =P It is advisable to be listening to it while you're reading this. The characters will become obvious by the end, so don't fret. Enjoy.] _ There's a thousand words  
That I could say  
To make you come home  
Seems so long ago  
You walked away  
Left me alone  
And I remember what you  
Said to me_

It'd been a year since she'd left, but the pain made it seem like it was only yesterday. 

_ You were acting so strange,  
Mmm  
Maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change  
Was it something I said  
To make you turn away  
To make you walk out  
And leave me cold  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that  
You were right here  
Right now_

He should've known, he should've been able to tell, he should've noticed the warning signs.. he should have showed his love for her more, should've paid more attention to her, showered her with gifts, should've taken her to exotic places and to dinners out in fancy restaurants.

Should've. 

_ I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth re-mains  
You're..._

He had been too obsessed with his job at the Ministry. Worked all night, and barely came home. She'd accused him of having an affair with his secretary, which he brushed off, each saying hurtful things to the other. He'd stormed out of the house, back to his job, and forgotten all about it.

And when he'd returned home, she had left, taking all her posessions with her, and the only thing that remained had been a photograph and a note. 

_ Gone  
You're gone  
Baby you're  
Gone, girl you're gone  
Baby girl you're gone  
You're gone  
You're..._

I gave you a chance  
to choose between  
me and your job. I  
guess your decision  
is clear. I hope you  
find someone suitable.  
Good-bye. 

_ Now I don't wanna make  
Excuses baby  
Won't change the fact  
That you're gone  
But if there is something  
That I could do  
Won't you please let me know_

He'd frantically phoned all his relatives, but they'd seen no sign of her. He called all her friends, all her family, but they knew nothing. Either that or they were lying.

The latter was likelier. 

_ The time is passing so  
Slowly now  
Guess that's my life  
Without you  
And maybe I could change  
My every day  
But baby I don't want to  
So I'll just hang around  
And find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
And I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't  
Love me too  
Please say you do_

He'd quit his job, and stayed home all day now. Inside, he still believed that she still loved him, at least a little. _Where ever you are, I hope you're happy,_ he thought, eyes filled with unshed tears. _And I hope he's giving you the life I couldn't._

Yeah

His friends and family were worried about him, of course, but none of them could motivate him to get up and get on with his life. Without her, he was nothing. He _couldn't_ be anything. He died slowly, spiritually and physically, alone in his home. 

_ I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth re-mains you're.._

Tracing the contours of her face on the only photograph he had of her, he smiled bitterly. She was still looking at him with her eyes full of love, not the way she'd looked when she left.

It'd been like she was drowning alive, like she couldn't survive here, with him.

And that was what hurt the most. 

_ Gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone_

His dreams were filled with her face and his thoughts were only about her. He wanted to die, so he wouldn't have to end his self-torment and the pain any longer.

_ Oh_

Then the news came. His sister had brought it to him, looking slightly shocked. It had been an old, old issue, printed a few days after she'd left, and it contained her whereabouts. 

_ What will I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby where will I be  
Now that we are apart  
Am I still in your heart  
Baby why don't you see  
That I need you here with me_

She was dead.

_ Oh_

She'd committed suicide, and thrown herself into a lake. It turned out that she'd donated all her posessions to charity and drowned herself as soon as she'd left. 

_ I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth re-mains you're gone_

But even death was better than living with him, apparently. For the first time since she left, he broke down and cried. __

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth re-mains   
You're..

He searched his medicine cabinet for the vial of poison he knew he had. _She's been waiting for me all along.. and for once in my life, I have to do something right for her. Just once._ He swallowed and lay down in his bed, preparing himself for the inevitable. 

_ Gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Baby girl you're gone  
You're gone  
But the truth re-mains  
You're..._

He could feel the poison taking effect. And for the first time in his short, hard life, he was truly happy.

He smiled, and died with her name on his lips.

_Penelope._


End file.
